Homecoming
by Staying Strong13
Summary: Dear Father Christmas, I was told that you make kids dreams and wishes come true. I am not writing for a gift or present really just a small favor I guess. just help me get my Older brother, Gale home for Christmas this year. He has been in Iraq for over a year in a half. It would be really nice to see him, -Patricia Williamson.


"Amber can you not go one holiday without throwing a dance, honestly?" I asked tossing down Amber's Christmas dance plans. "Come on Trixie get into the holiday spirit." Joy said walking in handing me and Amber a mug of hot cocoa. "Why should I?" I asked bitterly. Amber threw her hands in the air. "Because everyone's dreams and wishes come true on Christmas." I stood up and dumped the warm liquid over Amber. Amber screeched as the Cocoa hit her. "Not everyone's." I snapped storming up the steps. I slammed the door to me and Mara's door and slid down the door. "Don't cry, don't cry, Keep the wall up." I whispered calmly to myself blinking back my tears. I stood up slowly and walked to my bed. Crouching down I pulled of and old black shoe box. I sat down on the bed and hugged the box over and over trying not to let the threatening tear fall free. I let go and placed the box next to me. I pulled up the lid and peeked in. Dumping out the contents, I scattered through old photos and small charitable items until I found it. A photo of I, Gale, Piper, and Father Christmas from one year at the mall. I scooped up the reaming objects and stashed it back into the shoe box hiding it back under my bed. I stared into the photo and smiled; I couldn't help but trace my finger over our smiles. "I miss you." I whispered. I grabbed the note I had already wrote last night and placed it and the photograph into an envelope. I sealed it shut before writing the address, small in the upper hand corner. I slowly made my way down stairs and met the sight of Joy cleaning cocoa off the floor. "Great Job Patricia, Amber is now locked in her room crying to KT." Joy groaned. I walked past her and into the kitchen where Trudy sat baking cookies with Alfie, Willow, and Eddie. "Hey dearie." Trudy welcomed as I walked in. I smiled and handed up the letter. Trudy walked over to me. "Can you mail this tomorrow morning please." Trudy looked down at the address chuckled and nodded her head and gave me a hug. I then retreated back to my room.

EDDIE'S POV

I woke up early to the smell of Trudy's cinnamon waffles and jumped out of bed. "Oh Hello Dearie, If you could go grab the mail I will give you an extra waffle." I laughed and headed towards the door. "Oh and Eddie I have a pile of mail for you to take too." She said pointing to the side table. I nodded and picked up the letters before setting out towards the Anubis PO box. I picked out the several envelopes and catalogs and replaced them with a new stack of mail. I went to close the lid but an address written in the top right caught my eye. "North Pole." I gave out a laugh and looked to read the sender address. "Yacker, Really?" I chuckled and folded it up and stashed it in the pocket of my sweat pants. "Okay Trudy I expect you to have an extra waffle ready for me."

I closed the door and lay down on my bed. I pulled out the envelope and pulled out the contents.

_**Dear Father Christmas,**_

_**I know that I have neglected to write to you ever since I was about seven but I was told that you make kids dreams and wishes come true. I was hoping that you could bend the rules and let seventeen counts as a kid. Well Father I am not writing for a gift or present really just a small favor I guess. I know you have to be nice and I guarantee that I've been naughty this year but I hope you can look over that and just help me get my Older brother, Gale home for Christmas this year. He has been in Iraq for over a year in a half. It would be really nice to see him. Thanks -Patricia Williamson. **_

I set the letter down and picked up the letter that was in closed. "Hey Eddie do you mind playing Father Christmas at the Christmas ball?" I looked up at Amber and shook my head.

"Amber no way." Amber crossed her arms and pouted. "That face won't get you anywhere." Amber sighed and stomped towards me. "What do you have there Edison?" Amber asked grabbing Patricia's letter and photo out of my hand. "Don't Amber!" I yelled trying to snatch it away.

"Is this Patricia's mail?" I sighed and knocked her off my bed. "Eddie!"

"Look I saw that Patricia wrote a letter to Santa and I wanted to read it."

"I thought she didn't believe in Christmas Spirit." Amber spat bitterly referring to the incident that happened last night. "Amber we have to do this one favor for her. It is all she wants." I explained.

"I don't owe her anything." I rolled my eyes "What does she want anyway." I snatched the paper and the photo away. "I guess you won't get to know if you won't help me." Amber threw herself back down on the bed. "Fine what do we have to do?" I sighed and looked down at the picture.

"We probably don't have a lot of time though and we will defiantly need a lot of help."

**Patricia's Pov**

Tonight was the night of Amber's stupid dumb Christmas Ball. I for one didn't want to go and didn't plan on going. So when Eddie walked in with a white box wrapped with an Ivy Green ribbon I was confused. "Open it." Eddie whispered I sat up in my bed and untied the knot. Pulling of the lid I gave a small gasp. I pulled out a knee length dark green dress. "Weasel-" Eddie smiled.

"Merry Christmas, I know you weren't planning on going to the ball but I'd really like it if you would go with me." I looked at the dress that sat in my lap and back up at Eddie

"Yeah Sure Weasel." Eddie gave a fist pump. "I guess I will see you in a little bit." Eddie nodded and stepped out of the room. "Be ready by eight." closed the door and looked across the room where Mara had been just moments earlier before she left to get ready with the other girls. I sighed and turned on my hair curler. I sat down at my vanity and put in my ear buds and began to listen to Christmas music. I applied my makeup like usual and took more time than usual. "All I want for Christmas is you." came on and I began to hum along as I curled my hair. I looked at the photo of Gale that was stuck to the corner of my mirror. "All I want for Christmas is you." I whispered.

"Kay Weasel are you ready to leave?" I asked as I walked down the steps.

"Not till I take a photo of you two." Trudy called as she walked in with a camera. "The others just left." Eddie and I posed by each other at the bottom of the steps. "Pose loves, come on." Eddie laughed and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped an arm around him and he rested his chin on my head. "3, 2, 1." Trudy snapped the photos and gave us a wave. "Go on you two.''

I walked in to the gym where the ball was being held. "Amber did a pretty good job don't you think?" I nodded and walked Eddie over to the beverages. "Want a drink?" I nodded and grabbed the drink that Eddie offered to me. "Would you want to dance?"

Eddie and I danced for several songs and it seemed to have lasted longer than it had really been. "Okay students are you ready to announce our Ice Queen and King?" Everyone cheered and I settled into Eddie's chest. "This is so cheesy who cares who the cutest couple is?" I yelled above the cheers. Eddie laughed and grabbed my hand. "PDA." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Eddie smirked but didn't let go. "For our Ice Queen we have Patricia Williamson." I groaned as Eddie shoved me up to the stage. "Oh my god." I chuckled clearly not impressed.

"Here is your crown, Queen." Amber squealed as she placed the crown on top of my head. "And your Ice King is Eddison Miller." Eddie slumped onto the stage. "I'm glad we all chose very positive people." Mara laughed as she spoke into the microphone. Eddie came and stood next to me and bowed jokingly as Amber placed the crown on his head. "Now that we have our Ice Queen I would like to share something about her. Patricia Williamson has an older brother aged 22 who has been away for almost two years in Iraq." I looked over at Amber. Why was she sharing that it was private. "All Patricia wanted this year was to see her brother." I felt a pair of hands close over my eyes. ''So we brought him here for her, Happy Christmas Patricia. From Father Christmas, and Anubis house. "My mouth dropped open and I turned around.

"Gale!" I screeched and pulled him in for a hug. Gale picked me up and swung me around. "Oh my god!" I gasped as he sat me down. "Gale!" I pulled him in and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Patty!" Gale exclaimed. Eddie came from behind and handed Gale a big bundle of roses. "Here you go Patty!" I smiled and kissed Gale on the cheek. I pulled my hand up to my face to cover my eyes. "Cover me I think the water works are starting." I whispered to Gale. Gale laughed and I buried my face into his chest. "And that is your Ice Queen and King for this year."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey there everyone I just wanted to write this because recently I had been watching all of these homecoming videos and I thought it would be nice. At first I was going to use Joy but then I thought about Nina and finally I decided on Patricia because I figured any of the other girls would have been hard to write about. Like Patricia is strong and she just doesn't cry and I figured the stronger character the better. I also cannot wait until fall/winter. I'm so excited! Also Please follow me on Instagram **__** Brit_Stayingstong.**_

_**-Brit**_


End file.
